


Three drabbles

by cayra



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Getbackers drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shopping  
> Pairing: KazukiJuubei  
> 

Ignoring the distressed noise Juubei was making, Kazuki pulled him towards the aisle, chattering amiably. "I think it's nice we're invited to the wedding, don't you think so? Even though I can't imagine Shido in a tux." Letting go of his hand, he started browsing through the racks. "What do you think, something formal or rather something festive? I don't want to embarass them, after all."  
Juubei just sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Kazuki." he said. He felt _very_ lost here. Kazuki seemed at ease, moving all naturally in the huge department store. Juubei himself observed the saleswomen distrustingly, slightly disturbed by the various kinds of announcements, music and other sounds coming from a dozen of speakers scattered over the cealing.  
"I don't think they'll expect too much." He added, hoping to get out of there soon.  
Kazuki smiled, that small, secretive smile that always made Juubei feel warm all over, but also made him wary. "But weddings sure are nice, don't you think?" he mused. "Oh I know! We should get married, too. Right, Juubei?" he said, turning around and presenting the short dress he had picked up.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vest  
> Pairing: BanGinji (Blink and you'll miss it.)

Ignoring the distressed noise Juubei was making, Kazuki pulled him towards the aisle, chattering amiably. "I think it's nice we're invited to the wedding, don't you think so? Even though I can't imagine Shido in a tux." Letting go of his hand, he started browsing through the racks. "What do you think, something formal or rather something festive? I don't want to embarass them, after all."  
Juubei just sighed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Kazuki." he said. He felt _very_ lost here. Kazuki seemed at ease, moving all naturally in the huge department store. Juubei himself observed the saleswomen distrustingly, slightly disturbed by the various kinds of announcements, music and other sounds coming from a dozen of speakers scattered over the cealing.  
"I don't think they'll expect too much." He added, hoping to get out of there soon.  
Kazuki smiled, that small, secretive smile that always made Juubei feel warm all over, but also made him wary. "But weddings sure are nice, don't you think?" he mused. "Oh I know! We should get married, too. Right, Juubei?" he said, turning around and presenting the short dress he had picked up.


	3. Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bombs  
> Pairing: none really

Title: Bombs  
Pairing: none really

They should have declined when Himiko asked them to help her to 'Get back the honour of the name Lady Poison'. They really should have. Even though Himiko had paid off half of their tab. But the well-placed mentions of food and money had made them blind for danger - as usual.  
Now they sorely regretted it.  
Ban was backing into a corner slowly, hands raised in defense as Himiko stalked towards him, a test tube filled with an ominously smoking liquid. ", Himiko, I'm sure it is fine..."  
She smiled at him dangerously. "Will you please do your job? Come one, who else should I test the new reciepes on?" she asked.  
"Ban-chaannn." Ginji whimpered, not daring to near them. He still felt sluggish after being made inhale something purple and acidic. They had tog et out of there!  
Quieter that any ninja, at least he hoped so, Tare-Ginji robbed over to the door, or more specifically, the electric line besides it.  
"What are you doing?" Himikos voice rang out and he looked up to see her tower over him. Ginji meeped as he saw the test tube pointed at himself and raised his arms to defend himself. A spark sprang off his sleeve and came in contact with the gas rising from it.  
The explosion shook the next few houses and broke a window.


End file.
